My Eyes, Your Heart
by Ekko-The-Extraordinaire
Summary: Blaine is blind and the only way he can cope is by saying he's cursed. Follow the story of Blaine and how he meets Kurt, the love of his life. Follow an original story written by Blaine and how uses his story to understand his blindness.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Blaine is blind and the only way he can cope is by saying he's cursed. Follow the story of Blaine and how he meets Kurt, the love of his life. Follow an original story written by Blaine and how uses his story to understand his blindness.

**Author's Note: **I'm trying something new here, so give me a break! Let me know what you think with a review and please do follow the story, hopefully you'll like it enough to!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**My Eyes, Your Heart**

"…but, it was so that the works of God might be displayed in him."

(John 9:3)

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

* * *

_Not once had it been heard of, no eye sight, until the almighty God went blind himself._

_Many, many years ago, there was a boy. He was the most ungrateful human being God had come to know. The saddest part was God had created him and was ashamed for doing so. Truth be told, the boy would put down the lives of those who got in his way, he would shun those who had more than he could offer, and he would insult those who dare have the looks of a prince or princess. He was a true devil. No one knew why._

_God appeared from nowhere, from just dust from the ground. "Your time has come you peasant! You've sinned." God yelled to him._

_The boy listened to the voice of the man standing in front of him. "Who are you? Why do you talk to me so?"_

"_I'm God. I'm your father. You do as I say, you do as I do."_

"_No, sir! I had a father once and he abandoned me. You're no father to me."_

_God was concerned. He had always known what his children were doing. But, he neglected this young man and now the results were terrible. He did not understand how his absence could be so dangerous._

"_Listen, young man! Despite what you say and know now, I am here to help you through your problems. Call me your father and I will be here for you always."_

_The boy listened to him, paying attention to every detail that was being spoken. The boy did not do as God said, though._

"_I do not want what you have to offer, you're not my father! You never will be."_

_God placed his hand on the boys shoulder and began to pray. The boy pulled from him, trying to release himself. The bond was very strong; the boy could feel the faith and hope entering his body. He denied it all, everything God was offering to him._

"_If you do not wish for this, what I have for you, then I shall cast you to hell!"_

_But, with one sentence, God's eyes greyed: "I'm already there."_

_In an instant, God went blind. His eye sight was gone and his hope of seeing his creation, the world and his people, had vanished._

_God, now ashamed of himself, went missing. He ran from his problems, instead of facing them. This was not God, not the God everyone knew and came to love. Something was terribly wrong…_

_They say that being blind is like losing faith, and that's what they say happened to God._

Blaine went blind 4 years, 9 months, 5 weeks, and 6 days ago. The doctor said it was Trachoma, but he knew he had been cursed. It was the story he made up and it's the story that's helped him cope for as long as he's had to. Once doctors couldn't cure him, he cried himself to sleep for God knows how long! He knew the faces of his friends and family, but once his vision was impaired, he had to rely on voice of the people he loved. He'd mastered the skill of hearing the voice and seeing them in his head, but it wasn't the same. One day, his parents just decided that it was best he didn't go to public school, that he wasn't exposed to the dangers of school, all because he was blind. He hated his life.

"Honey, I've made breakfast. Do you want some? Of course you do, I'll bring it to you." Ever sense the "accident", his mother would talk like this. You know, ask a question and just answer for him. He was blind, not stupid, but his mother just couldn't understand.

Blaine had been struggling with reading. In the years it's taken him to learn braille, he still had trouble comprehending all there is to know. Often when reading a story, he'd miss one thing and it would change the whole outcome of what he thought he was reading. When his mother tested him on the story she assigned him, she would think he was teasing, but no, he didn't understand.

Once his mother got a better job, she wasn't even able to take care of him, so they sent him away to a school for the blind. At first, it sounded official. Like, he'd be with others like him, but he was wrong. Being in one of these schools, he could imagine tall, white walls and long halls. People in wheelchairs and lady-doctors all dressed in white. And, he'd picture a morgue just down the hall, where they'd send you if you died in your sleep after dreaming up a dream of true colors. At least you'd die happy.

You see, Blaine only had his imagination, now. Having been able to see before and not being able to see now is much different than have not being able to see at all. He had much pity on people who were born blind, but he would still ask them all about it. People would ask him, mostly. _What is was like to see the color blue or pink, green or purple._ He's always say: _It's just a color. Colors don't matter unless you're an artist._ He would then change the subject. Though he remembers some colors and how vibrant they were, everything he used to know, everything he used to see was slowly slipping away from his memory. It hurt him to have to deny he didn't remember what his own mother looked like, what his own body looked like.

Blaine liked to believe that his other senses were heightened, but when he tried listening to what his parents were arguing about down stairs, he couldn't. Or, when his mother started a bath for him, he couldn't always hear the running water. It was sad, but Blaine learned to not cry, there was no point, especially if he couldn't see himself crying. And that was his motto: Why cry if you can't see yourself do it?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary:** Blaine is blind and the only way he can cope is by saying he's cursed. Follow the story of Blaine and how he meets Kurt, the love of his life. Follow an original story written by Blaine and how uses his story to understand his blindness.

**Author's Note: **Kurt enters the story. I'm going to shoot for the next chapter being longer, but I mustn't keep you hanging for too long. It's quite easier getting shorter chapters to you quicker. DO leave a review on how you think the story is going, don't be shy. I love hearing from you!

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**My Eyes, Your Heart**

"…but, it was so that the works of God might be displayed in him."

(John 9:3)

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

* * *

He was nearly on edge with another doctor's appointment coming up. They were going to "see" how he was doing. He wished he could "see". Just like every other appointment, they just check to make sure he's still blind. They don't seem to hesitate when they say it either. "Yep, you're still blind, kiddo." He hated his doctor. He hated what they'd say, how they acted. And, if he could see what he was doing, he'd punch them in the face; each and everyone one of them.

Once, when Blaine had his eye sight, he punched a boy. That boy had been teasing him and would say, "You're a faggot!" Well, he got so angry; he just made a fist and went at it. He remembers coming home to his mother, tears rushing down his face and saying, "Mom, my hand hurts." She freaked and wanted to know what happened, but to this day she doesn't know he's gay and to this day she still doesn't know why he came home with a bloody hand.

Blaine sometimes pictured in his head how he'd draw a picture. He used to be an artist. A really good one, too. He got nominated for an award after entering his artwork into the local art exhibit. His art work that was so recognized was a picture of a boy, much resembling 'The Scream', by Edvard Munch, being pointed at. Anyone can assume the boy in the center would represent Blaine. In the picture, he was in the middle of a bridge, just like Munch's art, but the river was black and the people in the background had faces, each one representing another person at school he hated the most.

He missed being able to paint and to see how he could create different colors with a brush. He longed for that day to come, where he could paint another picture, but that would never happen. He would never get his eye sight back. Even if he is offered it back, he wouldn't take it, because everything he loved has already been shattered, so why have that chance of it getting taken again?

When things went blurry, he turned to his writing skills. He could not see, but he could write! Without his trusty computer, the one that spoke to him and help him navigate around the web and documents, he wouldn't have a soul. He loves his computer like it's his own child.

Blaine picked up his computer from the desk and sat it in his lap. He placed headphones on top of his head and began to write.

_They say that being blind is like losing faith, and that's what they say happened to God._

_The boy grew by himself alone and confused, not that there was much change in his life. This man named God had just came to him and offered him a home, a faith, an answer to his prayers, his problems, but he turned it all away. And, he watched the eyes of the almighty man turn grey. God was blind; God's love was blind, all because of him._

Blaine thought to himself, would God's love be blind? Or, was it that because love was blind to God, he went blind himself? Though it was Blaine's story, he still had questions that he needed answers to. He stopped writing and called to his mother.

"Mom, can we go see a movie?"

His mother looked at him, dazed. "If you would like."

"You pick it out."

Blaine was excited; he hadn't gone to the movie theater in a long time. Today, he just felt like getting out of the house. He remembered how much he loved the movie theater before, so he'd probably still enjoy it. Even though he can't see the picture show part, he'll be able to tell what is going on by the way the actors speaks.

His mother reached for the car door and opened it. Blaine stepped out, full on smile on his face. "Honey, take my hand." He did as his mother said and they walked to the ticket booth.

"Can we have two tickets to—uh." He didn't know what movies were playing. "Mom, this is where you say what movie we are going to see."

They got inside and he said, "I'm going to get us some popcorn and candy. Can I have a few bucks?"

She handed him the money and she lead him to the counter. She stood back and let him do his thing. She walked over to see the posters for upcoming movies.

Blaine spoke. "Excuse me; can I have large sized popcorn and some M&M's?"

"Oh, hello. My name is Kurt."

"I don't need to know your name. I just need what I ordered."

"But, you wouldn't have known my name otherwise. I see that you're blind."

Blaine hated that; people could just see him and his grey eyes. Just like his story, the boy could see God's eye turn grey. "Why does it matter that I'm blind!?"

"It doesn't. I'm just fond of blind people. I much respect for them."

Oh, now he felt like an asshole. "I'm sorry, I'm just—"

"My fault. I just have a cousin that's blind. Also, my ex is blind."

"Oh, how did dating a blind girl go?"

"Uh, he wasn't a girl. He was my boyfriend."

Blaine felt terrible. Even he was assuming every man he met was straight, the gay one himself. "I'll just take that popcorn, Kurt. I don't need chocolate."

Kurt got his order and placed it near Blaine. He grabbed Blaine's hand and placed it on the popcorn container, this way Blaine wouldn't be filling for it. "How'd you know to do that?"

"I told you, I've had blind people in my life. You're not my first time."

And, with that, Blaine spent the whole movie thinking about how Kurt looked, rather than paying attention to the movie. He would hear bits and pieces of the action packed movie with what seemed to be a cheesy comedy film with a terrible love story. The intense music didn't help understand it either. He wanted to say that this would be the last time he'd come to the movies, but then he wouldn't get to talk to Kurt, something he really liked to do.

Instantly, Blaine felt inspired to write all his feelings out on paper.

_I feel like he is different, unlike anything, anyone I've known before. He's gentle and kind and sweet, and his boyfriend is a jerk for letting him go._

Blaine kept writing and questioning how one could date a blind person and not go insane. Blaine knew that if the roles were swapped, he would never in a million years date a blind person. He didn't know how he could say this and be blind himself, but that's how he felt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary:** Blaine is blind and the only way he can cope is by saying he's cursed. Follow the story of Blaine and how he meets Kurt, the love of his life. Follow an original story written by Blaine and how uses his story to understand his blindness.

**Disclaimer: **Glee belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox, not me!

* * *

**My Eyes, Your Heart**

"People will believe a big lie sooner than a little one. And, if you repeat it frequently enough, people will sooner than later believe it."

-Walter Langer

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

* * *

Everyone gathered in black, the kind of black no one likes seeing, because if you see this black it's like you're seeing the end. The end of a black hole, the end of your favorite book, though you've read it a hundred time and you know the ending, the end of a fun trip you've just had, and even the end of your life. Well, not your life, but Blaine's mother's life.

The casket held by six men, each with one hand on a handle. Together, they worked to carry the body to its place, its own black hole. It was time for the casket, Blaine's mother, to enter the ground and to never come back.

Men and women, black suits and dresses, longing tears rushing down their faces, all this made the day much worse. Blaine's whole family was attending this funeral, even though the day was hot and sweaty, people still put on this damn black suits and damn black dresses.

There was only one person not crying and that was Blaine. Following his motto, he stood by it.

In the mix of black there was red, coming from the roses that everyone was expected to lie upon the casket. It was a chance to say their peace and to move on from their loss. Blaine couldn't do that, he didn't want to do that. After everything, his mother had been the one that listened to him most, been there for him, waited on him, and now she was gone. Forever. She now can experience being blind, she too will never been able to see again.

Blaine's mother was the one person that never lied to him. Was being the operative word.

The ceremony was over and Blaine just sat there in the field of dead bodies and caskets and tomb stones. He thought how his mother would soon rot away inside the ground. It was gross but interesting. He couldn't get the thought out of his head.

"Hello, Blaine."

_It couldn't be! How did he know? Why did he know?_ It was Kurt Hummel from the movie theater. Mad him quite sad to think the first time he met Kurt was the same day he had lasting moments with his mother. He appreciated her and that day a lot more now.

"Kurt."

* * *

**Author's Note:** This chapter is short, and bitter sweet. Well, very bitter. I needed his mother gone for someone to enter his life. I've tried to make his mother fit, but it seems with story there is only one person for Blaine at a time. I can't guarantee Blaine's mother is the only one he'll lose, but Kurt will never leave his side now! But, this is a Klaine story, so what else would you expect?

This chapter differs than all the rest, because I tried for more detail. As you know, Blaine is blind, which means viewing the story from more his pov would mean that we miss lots of minor details. BUT, as for this chapter, I felt like his mother needed a proper goodbye.


End file.
